Out Of Love
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: "Apa kita putus sekarang?" "Ya." NCT MarkHyuck lokal au! Threeshots. Inspired by to all the boys that ive loved before ps i still love you (please check this out on your netflix ;;)) )
1. Chapter 1

Out of Love

MarkHyuck lokal!au

Indie music producer!Mark, Graphic Artist!Haechan

.

.

Hujan masih bersemangat mengguyur bumi, seolah ingin mematahkan semangat siapapun yang tengah hendak menerjangnya untuk kembali ke pelukan orang tercinta.

_ㅡ __namun tidak untuk Haenan. Pria manis itu memang sudah patah akan semangatnya dalam menunggu sosok terkasih._

Ini harusnya menjadi sebuah pengganti peringatan hari jadi mereka, menjadi hari spesial karena kemarin digagalkan akan sosok pacarnya yang lupa dan memilih untuk pergi ke arena balapan mobil. Menelponnya semalam dan berkata bahwa ia menang kemarin. Meninggalkan sebuah ucapan selamat dengan nada malas yang meluncur dari kedua belah bibir Haenan sebelum sambungan telepon dimatikan.

Awalnya kemarin Haenan berencana untuk mengajak kekasihnya ke rumah. Menyajikan makanan yang sudah ia masak namun kini sudah mendingin dan tak tersentuh sama sekali. Mengajaknya memakan roti bagel yang harus berakhir di lemari pendingin.

'Tak apa.' Batin Haenan. Sudah terlampau biasa kekasihnya itu lupa akan hal-hal seperti ini. Lalu ia akan kembali mencoret dinding di kamar kesukaannya untuk kembali berlatih.

Hingga pria itu memberinya pesan, mengajaknya bertemu di studio musik tempat dimana keduanya bertemu dulu saat Haenan diajak oleh sepupunya, Dio, dan kebetulan juga bertemu dengan penggarap musik band mereka, Mark.

Akan tetapi, bahkan sampai Johnny, pacar Dio sekaligus pemilik studio berkata ada urusan dan harus pergi meninggalkan Haenan sendiri, Mark belum sampai jua.

Sejujurnya, Haenan sudah melakukan banyak hal di sana sembari membunuh bosan yang merambatinya. Memainkan satu atau dua alat musik dan bermain game sampai baterai ponselnya tinggal seperlima dari kondisi penuh. Lalu pesan dari Johnny seolah menamparnya. Sebuah gambar dengan satu kalimat tanya bak tengah mengoloknya dengan keras. "Apa kau tak mah bertanya pada Mark mengenai janji kalian sore ini? Ku rasa ia lupa."

_dan Haenan hanya meringis kecil. Menggigit bibirnya tanpa ingin membalas apapun. Meninggalkan pesan Johnny dengan tanda centang biru dua._

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangan tanpa air mata yang ada. Hanya helaan napas seolah semuanya benar-benar sudah cukup terbiasa untuk hal-hal semacam itu. Membiarkan kantuk menenggelamkannya dalam sebuah kelam tanpa mimpi yang menghantui.

Haenan mulai terbangun saat gendang telinganya bergetar kecil mendengar petikan gitar yang ada. Mengerjapkan kelopaknya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya temaram studio. Mendapati sosok lain yang duduk di depannya sembari memangku sebuah gitar namun matanya membulat dan mengerjap kecil sesekali.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Haenan mengangguk. Merasa tak perlu menjawab keras pernyataan basa basi tersebut. Berjingkat, bangun dari kursinya dan menuju kamar mandi. Membasuh mukanya setelahnya memesan taksi secara online di sana.

Pria manis itu kembali. Menatap sosok di depannya yang seolah santai tanpa beban apapun. Membuat Haenan berdecih kecil.

"Aku akan berkata sesuatu, tapi tolong jangan sela terlebih dahulu."

Mendapati lawan bicaranya mengangguk, Haenan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ini bagel yang ku buat, sepertinya sudah dingin karena ini sudah empat jam atau lima jam? Entahlah, pokoknya terakhir aku menghangatkannya ada sebelum aku berangkat ke sini. Dan jika kah bertanya kapan aku membuatnya? Seperti sudah dua puluh empat jam berlalu dari waktu tersebut. Ya, kemarin, saat kau tiba-tiba tak bisa memenuhi janji untuk datang karena balapan kesayanganmu."

Mata Mark melemah. Haenan tahu jika pria di depannya mulai merasa bersalah, namun ketika belah bibir itu akan bicara, jari Haenan menutupinya. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya."

Tangan itu lalu beranjak, mencoba melepas sebuah cincin di jari tengah tangan kanannya. Meletakkannya di sebelah bagel tadi.

"Kemarin adalah hari jadi tahunan kita pertama. Aku tahu kau pasti tak ingat, lagipula itu tak penting. Terima kasih sudah memberikan satu tahun lebih satu hari yang berkesan untukku."

Kalimat itu dihadiahi sebuah tanya dengan kerutan dahi sebagai pertanda, namun Haenan tak membalas. Ia lalu membuka ponsel dan aplikasi pesannya, meneruskan foto dari Johnny dan mengirimkannya pada kontak nomor yang sudah ia ganti dari tanda hati menjadi sebuah tanda kurung dengan tambahan kata "teman dio" di sana.

"Kau bisa mengecek ponselmu sekarang."

Mark menurutinya. Mengecek ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari sosok di depannya. Meletakkan gitar yang tadinya bertengger manis di pangkuannya sebelum akhirnya berdiri menyejajarkan pada tinggi milik Haenan.

"Apa aku boleh bicara sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Apa kita putus sekarang?"

Haenan terdiam, ia memang sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan matang, namun entah kenapa keraguan menyerebak dalam relungnya. "Yㅡya."

"Kalau begitu biar aku jelaskanㅡ"

"Apa jika kau jelaskan, semuanya akan berubah? Tidak. Kau tetap melewatkan tahun jadi kita. Kau tetap melewatkan kencan-kencan kita. Bagimu aku takkan berada lebih dari posisi balapan mobilmu ataupun Kak Tio. Kau datang padanya disaat kau berkata kau akan datang padaku sore ini. Kau membuatku menunggu lama hanya untuk memeluk mantan kekasihmu itu. Apa aku marah? Jujur saja tidak. Tapi apa aku kecewa?"

Haenan menatap kedua mata Mark lurus. Selama ini ia tahu bahwa ia takkan bisa melewati kesempurnaan mantan kekasih milik Mark itu. Seolah seluruh dunia sudah berada di pundaknya tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun untuk Haenan.

"Ya, Mark." Menggeleng, namun wajah Haenan masih begitu datar karenanya, tak pernah ia ingin menangis di depan pria yang pernah berjanji takkan merontokkan kepingan hatinya, namun malah meremukkannya begitu saja.

"Kalau pun kau menjelaskannya, aku rasa kita takkan pernah kembali seperti dulu. Pun kalau kau tak menjelaskannya, kita tetap bisa berteman seperti dulu saat kita pertama saling mengenal. Jadi, terimakasih banyak."

" ㅡdan, ah, ya! Aku harus segera turun karena taksiku sudah menunggu. Sampai nanti."

Lalu saat kakinya melangkah, Haenan tak menyesal akan apa yang ia katakan. Hanya saja ia tahu bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa berbalik dan memohon pada waktu agar kembali seperti sedia kala.


	2. Chapter 2

Semprot. Semprot. Lalu kembali Haenan semprotkan sampai akhirnya lubang-lubang kecil pada _spray_ botol yang mengeluarkan zat warna dengan bau pekat itu mulai berbatuk kecil tak mengeluarkan apapun dari dalamnya sekalipun tangan mungil itu sudah menekannya begitu kuat.

Mengerang. Haenan pun membanting botol dengan luaran aluminium tersebut sebelum akhirnya melepaskan masker anti gas warna hitam kesayangan. Menendang botol yang sudah menggelinding tak berdaya tersebut sebelum akhirnya mendengus. Melangkah keluar dimana akhirnya pria manis tersebut mendapat setitik terang namun bukan dari cahaya yang disebabkan oleh vibrasi elektrik, tetapi dari sang mentari itu sendiri.

Haenan mendengus kembali. Memutar bola matanya malas. Merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan selembaran uang berwarna merah yang sudah tak berbentuk begitu jelas. Mengendikkan bahu, berpikir bahwa takkan masalah ia hanya akan keluar menggunakan selembar kertas tersebut karena nyatanya itu cukup untuk membeli tiga kaleng pilox untuk ia bawa pulang segera dan kembali menyalurkan apa yang ia rasakan.

Ketika keluar dari pintu kamar sewanya, dahi Haenan mengerut, mendapati Dio yang memang berbeda kamar dengannya itu juga tengah mengarah ke arah tangga tempatnya akan turun sekarang. Mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai tanda salam tanpa peduli yang satunya masih ia simpan dalam saku celana.

"Kemana?"

"Pilox."

Singkat, namun Haenan yakin bahwa Dio sudah paham jelas.

"Kakak sendiri mau kemana?"

Matanya menelisik, mendapati bahwa Dio membawa beberapa kardus bekas di tangannya.

"Ketempat Tio, dia mau pindahan. Ada begitu banyak masalah padanya akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi ayahnya mulai kembali mencarinya. Ku rasa ia akan mulai hidup nomaden kembali."

Haenan kembali memutat bola matanya malas. Tangannya juga turut serta kembali masuk dalam saku celananya, memainkan uang seratus ribu rupiah yang menggumpal di sana, sedangkan yang satu lain bermain dengan kunci motornya yang ia kembali lupa untuk memasang gantungan apapun sebagai pemanisnya.

"Ku dengar kau putus dengan Mark?"

Nada akhir pertanyaan Dio lirih, membuat Haenan benar-benar mendecih karenanya, tahu kemana arah pembicaraan itu akan berakhir.

"Hei, kau tahu ㅡ"

"ㅡ kalaupun aku tahu, itu bukan urusan Kakak. Kakak dekat dengan Kak Tio dan Kak Mark, tapi Kakak juga sepupuku sehingga paling tidak jadilah sosok netral di antaranya. Lagipula jika Kakak ingin aku menyesal sudah putus dengan Mark, alasannya bukan hanya itu, dan aku tak ingin menyesal karenanya. " Haenan pun melebarkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Dio yang masih terpaku pada anak tangga yang masih ia pijak.

Sebelum ㅡ

" ㅡah! Tambahan, aku dan Mark masih berteman ngomong-ngomong. Kurasa?"

Haenan mendengus. Bibirnya yang tadi mengerucut langsung turun ke bawah saat mendapati bahwa rintik hujan mulai kembali turun dan semakin deras dari tiap detiknya. Bahunya tampak semakin turun seolah beban dari tiga buat cat semprot di tangannya membantu gravitasi agar bahu tersebut tak terlihat tegap kembali. Memaksa kepala Haenan menoleh kembali ke dalam toko yang baru ia masuki, merutuki tak adanya kursi kosong di sana sementara teras toko tersebut juga tak memadai.

Mengesah. Kepala Haenan kembali tertoleh, namun ke arah parkiran dimana sepeda motornya tampak seolah mendapat jasa cuci gratis, namun tak bisa segera ia naiki. Lagipula ia tak mau esok hanya meringkuk di kamar tidur dengan jejeran obat yang harus ia telan.

Piliham Haenan lalu jatuh di seberang jalan, sebuah minimarket dengan teras beratap luas yang bisa ia gunakan untuk berteduh ditambah beberapa kursi di sana. Merogoh kantungnya, menemukan uang sepuluh ribu yang tersisa dan niat untuk sedikit basah, Haenan pun menerobos jalanan sepi tersebut dan mencapai minimarket itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan memasuki ruangan dengan suhu yang jauh lebih dingin dari di luar, sebab dirinya yang sudah kepalang basah.

Perut Haenan berbunyi, seolah merengek pada pemiliknya bahwa hujan menyebabkan dingin sampai lapar menjemput. Mendengus kembali, Haenan pun meraih satu kantung pilus dan beralih untuk menyeduh kopi instan yang disediakan. Membayar di kasir tanpa kembalian di kantungnya lagi, dan keluar untuk menikmati berisik rintik yang bertemu lempeng atap sehingga bising tercipta.

Entah sampai berapa menit terlewat, sampai akhirnya Haenan sadar ada eksistensi lain di sisinya, mengambil satu demi satu butiran pilus rasa pedas miliknya.

Lalu saat menoleh, Haenan langsung berdecih kecil mengetahui siapa yang ada di sampingnya.

"Itu pilusku."

"Aku tahu. Hanya menyoba membantumu menghabiskannya sebelum kita pulang."

Keduanya tak saling pandang. Arah mata mereka sama-sama dibuang lurus ke arah tetes air yang masih berlomba di depan sana.

"Hujan, Bodoh."

"Aku bawa mobil jika kau tak lupa."

"dan aku hanya membawa motorku."

Mendengus, sosok di samping Haenan akhirnya merebut pilus tanpa isi di meja tersebut dan menandaskannya sekali suap. Berdiri, lalu menarik Haenan untuk berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan minimarket. Membukakan pintu untuk Haenan masuk

"Aku tak menerima penolakan."

Menepis, tangan yang menggenggam erat dan menyalurkan panas tubuh dari satu ke lainnya itu kini terhempas. Menghasilkan desah napas lelah dari sang empu tangan.

"Lalu kau akan menunggu sampai jalanan kering? Ini sudah hampir malam. Lagipula aku tak lupa kalau kau benci berkendara saat jalanan licin dan apalagi jika hujan seperti ini, otomatis beberapa lubang takkan terlihat untukmu."

Mendengus, merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh lawan bicaranya tadi tidak bisa disangkalnya, Haenan pun pasrah masuk ke dalam mobil mustard tersebut. Mendudukkan dirinya nyaman pada hangat transportasi yang dulu pernah membawanya pergi antar kota hanya berdua.

"Mark, aku membawa motor."

Haenan menoleh keluar, memandangi mobil yang melintas dan melewati motornya yang masih terparkir apik di sana. Lalu jawaban _"aku tahu"_ yang terlontar dari belah bibir Mark sama sekali tak membantu.

"Aku akan mengambilnya nanti setelah mengantarmu."

Setelahnya keduanya tenggelam dalam sunyi. Jujur saja, ada banyak sekali hal yang Haenan pikirkan, tentang kenapa pria di sebelahnya masih bersikap biasa saja meskipun terakhir mereka bertemu bukanlah sebuah pertemuan yang bagus, tetapi kemudian sebuah distraksi akan fakta yang ia dapat tadi dari Dio, membuat Haenan lebih condong pada hal tersebut.

"Kau tak membantu Kak Tio pindah?"

Mark tak menjawab, namun tangan kiri pemuda itu meraih tombol menyala pada radio, yang otomatis Haenan tahu bahwa ia takkan mendapat pertanyaan akan jawabannya. Memilih untuk melesakkan kepalanya pada sudut yang terbentuk dari kursi dan pintu mobil.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di parkiran gedung tempat Haenan menyewa kamar, Mark menarik ujung belakang kaos mantan kekasihnya itu saat Haenan hendak keluar, membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah wajah penuh tanya dari yang lebih muda yang tengah membatin "_ada_ _apa_" sebab ia merasa sudah berujar terimakasih sebelumnya.

"Kunci motormu, ku ambilkan dulu."

Menggeleng, kalimat_ tak apa aku bisa mengambilnya nanti_ keluar dari mulut Haenan, namun genggaman erat Mark padanya membuatnya pasrah.

"Ku berikan kunci mobilku, nanti kuambil setelah aku mengembalikan kunci motormu."

Lalu apa yang bisa Haenan buat? Ia hanya menghela napasnya sebab tahu akan kekeraskepalaan pria satunya dan merogoh kantung celanannya, memberikan kunci motornya pada yang bersangkutan.

Mark lalu melepas genggamannya, menyebabkan lusuh pada ujung baju Haenan. Terburu keluar dari mobilnya dan mengunci mustard kesayangannya itu. Memberikan kuncinya pada Haenan yang masih berdiri memerhatikannya.

"Masuklah saja, ku rasa akan lama."

Tapi Haenan juga sama keras kepalanya, ia masih bertahan di sana dalam diam sembari menenteng kantung plastik cat semprotnya, menatap Mark yang akhirnya menghilang dibalik jas hujan ponco milik tukang ojek online yang ia pesan.

Merutuki jantungnya yang berdebar karena perlakuan yang di dapatnya, meski masih banyak pertanyaan mengapa yang terlontar dalam pikirannya.


	3. Chapter 3

Memilih masuk, Haenan pun mencapai lantai tempat kamar sewanya berada, namun seolah memang hari itu ia seperti sedang masuk dalam rencana orang lain, mendapati Tio yang berdiri gusar di depan pintu kamar Haenan.

"Yo, ke kamarku dulu aja. Haenan kayaknya lama."

"Gapapa, bentar lagi paling. Lagian aku tak yakin bisa bertemu Haenan lagi dan ngelurusin semuanya setelah pindah."

"Hey ㅡ"

"ㅡngelurusin apa?"

Haenan menyelanya. Membuat kedua pandang, baik Dio maupun Tio ke arahnya yang berada di ujung tangga.

Mendengus karena tak mendapatkan jawaban, Haenan pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Melewati Tio setelah berujar '_minggir_' kecil pada pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Membuka pintu kamarnya dan hendak masuk meninggalkan kedua pria itu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Haenan, tunggu, kakak mau bicara."

Mata sayu itu menatap lurus. Punggung berbalut kaos hitam dengan gambar depan abstrak itu menahan pintu yang tadinya hendak tertutup.

"Apa?"

Dipandangnya Tio yang gelisah. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kaki yang terketuk-ketuk di bawah sana. Merasa membuang waktunya, Haenan berdecak kecil, terlebih tepat ketika matanya mendapati sosok Mark yang sudah mencapai tangga terakhir.

Kaki Haenan melangkah, menyambut Mark terlebih dahulu dengan meraih kunci motor miliknya dan memberikan kunci mobil yang bersangkutan. Berujar terima kasih kecil sebelum berbalik dan akan kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kak Mark sudah datang, kalian bisa urus urusan kalian segera kalau memang tak ada yang mau kalian sampaikan padaku."

_ㅡ__namun tepat saat Haenan akan menutup pintu kamarnya, Tio segera menahan benda tersebut._

"Haenan, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Lalu apa yang harus ku pikirkan?"

Jemarinya mengepal. Menggenggam erat sampai buku tangannya memutih. Haenan lelah jujur saja. Ia seketika tak ingin menjalin hubungan sosial dengan siapapun jika itu serumit ini.

"Ajak aku masuk. Tanyakan semuanya. Aku takkan menutupi apapun."

Lalu ujung mata Haenan melirik pada Mark yang masih terpaku dengan basah dari ujung kepala sampai sepatu. Menghela napasnya lelah, Haenan menoleh pada Dio, yang entah bagaimana, sepupunya itu begitu peka dan segera menuntun Mark ke arah kamar pria tersebut.

* * *

"Aku...tak mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan keluargaku. Terlebih karena aku menyukai Jefri, mereka semakin ingin membawaku ㅡ"

"Tunggu, Kakak menyukai Kak Jefri?"

Haenan menyelanya, membuat Tio akhirnya tertawa kecil melihat kekagetan di mata beruang pemuda manis itu.

"Kami sudah berpacaran sedari lama. Mungkin sejak rumor aku berpacaran dengan Mark?"

Kalimat ragu yang terlontar itu membuat Haenan semakin bingung akan apa yang terjadi. Apa yg ia tak ketahui selama ini? Jadi maksudnya Tio dan Mark yang berpacaran itu hanya rumor belaka? Lalu Kak Tio sebenarnya adalah kekasih dari kakak sepupu Mark?

"Kau tahu, Mark tak pernah berpacaran denganku." Tio tertawa. "Ia hanya menjagaku selama Jefri masih harus melanjutkan studinya di Barcelona, tapi setelah ini aku akan ke sana dan takkan mengganggu kalian lagi."

Pucuk kepala Haenan diusaknya pelan. Tio bahkan sudah berdiri untuk berpamitan, _sebab penerbangannya kurang lima jam lagi dan ia harus segera menuju ke bandara karena ia pasti akan menemui macet di perjalanan terlebih hujan masih mengguyur seisi kota_. Meskipun begitu, _sekalipun kini Haenan sudah mengantar Tio keluar gedung tempat tinggalnya dengan Dio yang kini ikut melenggang pergi di dalam mobil bersama Tio_, Haenan masih mencerna informasi yang ia dapatkan. Menghela napasnya lalu bersandar pada depan pintu kamarnya setelah berhasil kembali memanjat ke lantai dimana kamar sewanya berada.

Haenan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan lutut dengan celana jeans panjang itu. Sesekali telinganya mendengar deru hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya namun gendang telinganya tak salah ketiga menangkap sebuah suara kaki telanjang mendekat padanya dan kini terhenti tepat di depannya.

Mendongak, Haenan mendapati wajah Mark yang tersenyum lembut di depannya. Ia mengusap rambut hitam dengan aksen hijau muda itu dengan lembut, membuat Haenan mau tak mau terbuai, sebab sudah lama ia tak mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kak Tio sudah bercerita semuanya padamu?"

Mengangguk, lalu pemuda itu membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Seolah menyesali apa yang ia tuduhkan pada mantan kekasihnya itu sekalipun ia jujur tak merasa menyesal karena sudah kecewa pada Mark.

"Kalau begitu masuklah. Kau bisa kedinginan duduk di depan kamar seperti ini."

Nada itu masih lembut. Haenan benar-benar heran, bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa Mark selalu bersikap selembut itu padanya sekalipun tak terus menerus. Lalu Haenan teringat sesuatu dan mendengus kecil,

"Kau yang harusnya kedinginan karena kehujanan, Bodoh."

Mendengarnya, Mark terkekeh. Seolah paham akan kekhawatiran mantan kekasihnya yang memang tak terujar secara langsung dan gamblang.

_"So, let's go inside and cuddling, shall we?"_

ㅡdan jujur Haenan tak mau mengelak, sekalipun ia tak mengerti akan dibawa kemana hubungannya dengan Mark sekarang ini, tapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa perlahan semuanya akan kembali.

.

.

_"Oh! I forgot to give you this when we met in studio." Mark memasangkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul persegi kecil bertuliskan inisial nama mereka, yang dengan mudahnya ia lakukan karena kini keduanya tengah berbaring di ranjang Haenan dengan punggung pemuda manis itu yang bersender pada dada bidang yang lebih tua. "Hope you like it," mengecup pelipis Haenan dengan lembut. "Walaupun aku dapat dari hasil balapan waktu aku lupa anniv kita." _

_Lalu hari itu mereka tutup dengan Haenan yang gemas dan berbalik mengungkung Mark, memberikan gigitan pada hidung paruh burung milik pria itu, dan teriakan yang menggema di seluruh ruangan._

_._

.

_Fin_

_A/n: lalu ending dengan gajenya muehehehe _


End file.
